


Ludic

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Garnet's plan for Steven's wedding comes in handy. There are still a couple of hiccups.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Ludic

It was an event that would have to fill up an entire scrapbook with photos and memories, every page decorated with care.

Garnet’s numerous plans for Steven’s hypothetical turned real wedding – which exponentially increased each year – were a great help for planning the wedding when it actually happened. Little things like the placement mats, dress code, decided as fancy-casual for a good fusion, and rustic theme were easily taken care of with these blueprints.

It did not mean the wedding planning was excluded from chaos.

Bismuth found herself on back orders for wedding armor. Amethyst and Peridot were drowning in the flower decorating. Pearl had a few assistants in getting the guest layouts figured out but it was still a daunting size with both humans and gems.

The budget for buying chairs would’ve gone way over so Lapis and her team was tasked with flying over chairs to the wedding venue, the chairs themselves provided by the Beach City denizens. Steven and Connie took care of the numerous wedding invitations.

There was added chaos when the Diamonds and Spinel came to Earth a week before the wedding, convinced they were late. In turn the Diamonds helpfully planned out their places in the guest layout, placing themselves in the back row.

With all of the planning and stress of this there were silver linings.

Whenever something did go according to plan, which would always be a relief. Steven being able to see everyone in the place he grew up, and set out from to know himself.

Now Beach City felt small but for the first time since he was a child it felt right to walk down those streets and the beach that surrounded the city. Whenever something went wrong Connie was quick to get solutions, and every time Steven loved her more.

There were nights of calm out on the beach, when he and Connie would play instruments where they knew all the notes by heart and sang new songs without worrying how they worked together. Sometimes they reminisced over their adolescence and made plans for the future. And sometimes they danced and Stevonnie experienced all these new and wonderful feelings that a wedding could provide.

When there was time for it in the day Steven would lead the way to the sea and swim with Connie. Sometimes their friends and family would join, and the salty water never stilled. All of the possibilities were joyous.

When Steven and Connie were alone when night fell the two of them would sit on the beach, wrapped in beach towels, look out at the deep blue night sky above them, and point out the constellations in the sky.

Steven would hold Connie’s hand, kiss her cheek and wish for nothing more.

More did arrive, however, the day of the wedding. In the morning preparation was at its highest point and finally descended when the wedding happened.

Connie and Steven wore a pair of glow stick rings on their wrists. They walked up to the wedding arch hand in hand. Garnet officiated the wedding, and there were countless witnesses around the arch.

Connie spoke of the amazing world Steven lead her to, and she was grateful to be a part of his life. And in turn Steven told of how glad he was to be by her side.

They exchanged rings and kissed, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

In the dizzying happiness Steven felt as if he’d offered up his heart to Connie and she had love and trust in him to exchange it for hers.

Their lives would continue on happily.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend: Hey, can you write a far-off into the future fic where Steven and Connie get married?  
> Me: Yeh.
> 
> My friend and I are always ready for fluff. Also, "wedding fluff," is a great tag. This is the first time I'm seeing it and I love it dearly!


End file.
